Crazy Girl
by ToxicDanger2010
Summary: ONESHOT: Alex/Addison  Addex or Addisex if you prefer  fluff.. Inspired by the song Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band I'm not good at summaries so just reading is your best bet


_**So, hey guy**_**s _I know it's been a while since I've uploaded anything (and that statement was meant for my readers of my HP stories and my one Degrassi story) for those new _**Grey's Anatomy **_readers of my stories welcome aboard it's good to have you here. So I've never written a _**Grey's Anatomy**_ story before but I love this couple and I wanted to write something about this couple :) I actually wrote this a few days ago but I needed to let it sit for a few days so I could reread it and make sure it was decent. I think it's okay so I hope you do too._**

**_P.S. I do not own _**Grey's Anatomy **_or _**Crazy Girl**_ by Eli Young Band (which is a great song; if you haven't heard it I suggest you listen to it.)_**

**_P.P.S. Reviews make me happy, please review and tell me what you thought about it._**

**Crazy Girl**

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you.  
><em>_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
><em>_Silly woman, come here let me hold you.  
><em>_Have I told you lately?  
><em>_I love you like crazy, girl._

They were having another one of their stupid fights. This particular fight was so stupid that Alex wasn't even sure what they were fighting about. Instead of yelling back at the red-headed woman standing in front of him, he sat down on the bed in the on-call room they were in. He nodded his head a few times waiting for her to get most of the anger out of her.

When the time was right Alex grabbed her hand, catching her off guard, and pulled her onto his lap. She continued to yell at him so he kissed her gently, interrupting her.

She leaned away from him and glared at him, "Don't do that. Don't kiss me like that. You know when you kiss me that I can't think. And I'm not done yelling at you," she said to him.

"Why do I care if you aren't done yelling at me?" Alex asked, smiling slightly, then softly kissed her again.

"Alex, stop," she whispered into his lips. He continued to kiss her as her arms snaked around his neck and she repositioned herself so she was now straddling him, "Alex, no, stop," she said while deepening the kiss.

Alex smiled under the kiss, then pulled away from her, "Whatever you say, Addie," he said gently pushing her off of him and standing up.

Addison sat down on the bed in the same spot Alex had been sitting. She looked up at Alex with a pouty face. Alex smiled and walked towards the door like he's going to leave. He reaches towards the doorknob and locks it.

"Alex?" Addison asked softly from the bed where she was still sitting.

"Yes, Addison?" he replied without turning around.

She stands up and walks up behind him. She stands just inches from him and whispers in his ear, "Alex? Please?" She runs her hand through his hair, which makes him shiver slightly.

He contemplates his choices. On one hand, he could leave the room, which would drive her crazy in a way that wouldn't work to his advantage later on when they were both off work. On the other hand, however, he could stay, which would also drive her crazy but in a good way, one that would work to his advantage after work.

"Alex? Are you going to answer me?" Addison asked, running her hand through his hair again. He replies by turning around quickly and swooping her up into his arms.

Addison screeches slightly and giggles. She wraps her legs around his waist as he kisses her fiercely and carries her towards the bed.

"I'm glad you stayed," Addison said laying in the on-call room next to Alex. She rolls over to face him, adjusting the sheet so it covers her. He kisses her forehead and smiles.

"Are you crazy? Of course I would have stayed. I can't imagine me leaving you here all alone while you were practically begging me for sex," he smiled slightly then kissed her again.

Addison slapped him lightly on the shoulder and smiled, "You started it," she countered lamely.

Alex smiled at her, "Come here," he said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

Addison snuggled into him, smiled, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, breathing in his scent.

Alex smiled at the beautiful woman in his arms; the woman he was lucky enough to call his girlfriend.

Then Alex did something that surprised Addison as well as himself.

"I love you, Addison Montgomery. I love you like crazy, girl," he said quietly, hoping to himself that Addison wouldn't freak.

"I love you, too, Alex Karev. I love you like crazy, too," she replied, smiling.

Alex smiled and kiss Addison softly. He was glad he'd finally said the words he'd wanted to say for so long.

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you.  
><em>_And I wouldn't dream of goin' nowhere  
><em>_Silly woman, come here let me hold you.  
><em>_Have I told you lately?  
><em>_I love you like crazy, girl._

_**Please review, because reviews make me happy and the happier I am the better I write. So if you liked it let me know and if you didn't let me know (But please don't be harsh about it)**_


End file.
